zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Rise/Chapter 10. Gather
"Lord Majora, we have harvested the last of it." "Is that so? Excellent. I can finally be reunited with her." "What will you do when you see her?" "If only I knew. I wouldn't feel much, being imprisoned in this mask has made me loose a need to feel." "I doubt so." "And what would you know Vaati? You wouldn't know the pain of being imprisoned into a mask for being wrongfully accused of raping that girl. I loved her Vaati, loved her! I would never hurt a single hair on her! She gave my life meaning!" "... Then why did you?" "..................." "It's okay Majora." "No it's not! How could I have done that to her? She was... just... ERRRRRRRRAHHHH!!!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT VAATI!" "As you wish sir... but just remember, I was imprisoned for having Relyt." "That's not your reason Vaati and we know it. You were first imprisoned for harnessing dark magic. Then it was for killing one of the Gods of Fate. And lastly for tricking a goddess into sleeping with you, for that matter it was also the wrong one you were suppose to anyways, and having her give birth to three boys." "I didn't trick her Majora, she tricked me. I loved her. And I had no wanting to be with the other. See Majora, we've both made mistakes. I've made to many in my life." "As have I." "And that is why we still can remain friends. You may have hated me before this but you need me now and you respect me." "Grr... Did I not just tell you to leave you scum?" "Call me what you want Majora, I don't fear you. If anything, you fear me." "Hah! What blasphemy! I fear no one! It is you who fears. You fear to much. But your greatest has yet to be announced, or has it?" "I do fear many things Majora and what I fear is greater than you. And what you fear is greater than you and me." "Fool! I have already stated I fear nothing! But tell me Vaati, what is it you fear most? Your partner who wrongfully tricked you and got you imprisoned in the first place? Is it the boy you love so much? Or is it the goddess-" "Wait, how do you know about that?" "I know much Vaati. Don't forget, I have stolen the eye." "But... whatever then. Just don't ever bring that up again. I will have my revenge on him." "Hahaha! Vaati, you make me laugh. I suppose I have grown a liking to you... not really. Prepare the portal. I must see my love." "Yes sir." "Oh and Vaati, one more thing." "What is it?" "Can he even be destroyed?" "................" "Indeed. Then may the gods be with us at the end of all this." "They will." "That much of history is foggy Vaati. For our sake, I hope they look our way on this." "Majora..." "What?" "......nothing." "I know Vaati, I know. Carry on though." "Yes sir." "... my love... the sword... I'll have you both." << Past Next >>